universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes vs Gangsters
Heroes vs Gangsters is a thirty-fifth episode in Super Mario Bros. and a fourth episode in Season 4. Synopsis Wario recruits criminals to achieve their opportunity by working for Bowser, and it's up to Mario and Luigi to get teammates on their own to challenge the criminals. Plot Wario and Waluigi drive around the Mushroom Kingdom with a car and recruit Yoshi the Frog, Bane Rabbid, and even Bowser Jr., who faces consequences from asking permission to his father, to be part of his gang. During a meeting, Wario can't think of a plan while Waluigi and Bane are fighting each other, and Bowser Jr. has an idea. Jr. explains that his father will reward them the bounty of values if they succeed for him, and Wario agrees Jr.'s plan. The villains drive in a car to travel to Bowser's Castle. At Bowser's Castle, Wario and the criminals meet Bowser at the throne and need help to accomplish their criminal opportunity, and Bowser thinks one. Bowser tells them to kidnap Princess Peach and then guards his castle while he's gone to get groceries, and if he returns, he'll reward them money. When Bowser leaves, Wario and the criminals huddle up to think of a plan to infiltrate Peach's Castle avoiding defenses. At the castle, Wario sends Jr. to trespass the castle, and Jr. avoid the defenses with a help of the villains and successfully kidnaps the princess. At the house, Toad warns Mario and Luigi that the princess is kidnapped, and the plumbers go out. The Mario Bros. encounter the Gangsters, even they witness Bowser Jr. on their side. Wario taunts at the plumbers that they're outnumbered to defeat them all, and they escape with the princess. The Mario assemble their own team (Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong) to defeat the gangsters and save the princess. During the journey, they perform teamwork and infiltrate Bowser's Castle to encounter the gangsters. Without Jr. who's doing something insane, the gangsters fight the heroes in battle, but they all have been defeated. When the Mario team save the princess, Bowser Jr. (ignoring his father's warning about the castle being destroyed) rides on an airship to send down an atomic bomb. the Mario team escape into the warp pipe while the Wario gang go to the gate before the castle blows up. After this, Bowser Jr. finishes his task believing to think they're all dead and caused an accident to the castle and flies on an airship off-screen. When Bowser arrives home, he witnesses the destruction of his castle and stupidly thinks that the Mario Bros. destroy the castle, vowing vengeance on them. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Bowser Jr. *Bane Rabbid *Yoshi the Frog *Clone Troopers *Pluto Trivia *Bowser Jr. just wants to be part of the Wario's gang because he wanted a new pig, but later changed his mind for an insanity to destroy the castle with an atomic bomb. Bowser Jr. has no fear against his father's wrath and intends to blow up the castle on purpose. After he did that, Jr. disbands to be part of Wario's gang. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 4